Titanic
by Toria
Summary: The same storyline as the movie but with different characters in a different relationship. What will happen when these two meet? And what will their relationship be when the ship finally goes down? Full summary inside.
1. The Beginning For Ben

Titanic by Toria  
  
Summery : The same storyline as the movie but with different characters in a different relationship. Jack Dawson is a wealthy, first-class, young man who all the mothers would love their daughters to marry. Ben Wood is a scruffy you rag-a-muffin who won his way aboard Titanic. What will happen when these two meet? And what will their relationship be when the ship goes down?  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything recognisable, it all belongs to someone else. I do, however, own Ben.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning for Ben  
  
There was a creak from someone walking on the floorboards outside the door and dusty grey eyes shut immediately. Once all the noise in the house had faded, they snapped open again.  
  
Ben Wood sat on his small cot in who-knows-what-you-could-call-the-place. A school? An orphanage? Whatever it was called Ben hated it there. And running away wasn't working. There was only one choice now and that was to get himself thrown out. After all, everyone was always saying he was more trouble than he was worth and the more he stayed here the more he believed it himself.  
  
He cursed the day that he arrived at this place, he was trapped here, closed in and that was something he didn't like at all. Ever since his parents had died when he was nine, Ben had been a free spirit, forging for himself. He'd travelled around on his own, having no one else to go to and anytime he'd got bored of a place he would just set off for the horizon. That was, of course, until he had become trapped in this place in England. He definitely preferred Paris and France to England. Well, at least he did at the moment. If he ever went back to Paris he was entitled to change his mind if he wanted too.  
  
Finally drifting off into a restless doze Ben was awake at the crack of dawn. He packed all the things he owned into a small rucksack, he was a twelve year old with very few possessions and headed down stairs.  
  
He was soon confronted by the Head of the house, Master Brenning. "Where do you think you're going Wood?"  
  
"I'm leaving, I've had enough," Ben told him bravely.  
  
"Ha! A twelve year old is going to forge for himself out on the streets? You'll be nothing but trouble," Brenning scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're always saying how I'm more trouble than I'm worth, so you should be glad to see the back of me," Ben answered straight back and took his chance and darted out the thick oak door when he saw Brenning begin to ponder his statement.  
  
By the time Brenning snapped back out of his daze, Ben was gone.  
  
Not one to take many chances during an escape Ben broke into a run as soon as he was down the drive way and up the lane. He tore across fields and had to dodge several angry farmers. A few asked if he wanted a job and a place to stay but once they got a taste of Ben's sharp tongue they soon changed their minds. It was one of his worst shortcomings.  
  
Nearing dusk Ben was walking down a track, which eventually led him to the dark back alleyways of an English city.  
  
Exhausted from running, walking and not eating all day, Ben sank down in a corner, pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He still had his rucksack on his back. He needed to get out of this country!  
  
A little while later a voice startled him out of his daze. It was a rough voice and obviously older than he was himself. There was a strong smell of brandy and the man was obviously drunk. It was also the middle of the night.  
  
"You look kinda down there, kid. How d'ya fancy your chances on a game of dice?" he was asked in a slurred voice. Ben decided that he had nothing to lose.  
  
"Sure, what ya playing for?" he asked while laying down some money. The man was so drunk that he lay down all the money he had on him and a ticket for the HMS Titanic. Ben could believe his luck, he just had to win this game. He now also knew where he was, Southampton, where the Titanic was docked.  
  
The man sat down opposite Ben. "All or nothing, ok?"  
  
"Agreed," Ben hoped he wasn't going to lose all the money he had put in.  
  
The man went first and rolled a five and a four, which could be difficult to beat. The man looked triumphant, even if he was still drunk.  
  
Ben picked up the dice and muttered a pray to however might be listened and rolled. Why had he agreed to this game? Then the dice stopped on two sixes. Ben quickly picked up his winnings, his ticket aboard the Titanic, and ran before the drunk man could protest, he'd won fair and square and then he noticed all the people watching from the shadows. He hadn't been as alone as he thought he was in the alley. Glancing back once Ben saw the man still sitting on the cobbled path, still staring at the two sixes on the dice.  
  
Despite the fact that it was the dead of the night, Ben was suddenly wide- awake and kept on running for sometime, just to get away from the alley. He'd be playing no more games of chance tonight, he was not going to risk his ticket to freedom. He was once again heading out to the horizon, and he was loving it. He made it to the dock quite easily and saw the Titanic for the first time. It was massive. And unsinkable.  
  
Finding a quiet corner, Ben once again pulled his knees to his chest but this time he rested his rucksack on his knees and his head on his rucksack. No way was he leaving the rucksack available for anyone to nick. This thing contained his ticket to freedom, his ticket on Titanic, which he had won in a game of dice.  
  
Laying his head sideways on his rucksack Ben stared out at the ship; the ship of dreams and he was carried off to sleep and the land of dreams.  
  
When sunlight finally penetrated through his eyelids the next morning the dock was already bustling. Today was the day that the Titanic set sail!  
  
Ben stood up and stretched and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to buy some things to add to his meagre possessions. He bought some dice of his own and a pack of marbles, maybe he'd be able to do some more gambling on the Titanic. On an afterthought he also bought a back of cheap hard-boiled sweets, he'd need something to eat on the voyage.  
  
He then quickly made his way back towards the dock where the Titanic was waiting. He had his rucksack firmly on his back and his ticket in his pocket.  
  
Finding the steerage entrance he showed the man at the hatch his ticket and when asked if he had been through baggage clearance he said yes automatically all the while wondering what that meant. However he didn't care, he was on the ship of dreams and he was leaving the country. He made his way up to the viewing deck and stood at the rail watching all the people waving the boat off. He didn't know anyone down there, so he didn't wave. He also didn't know anyone on board. For now.  
  
Please, please, please review! This is only the introductory chapter, it will get better, I promise! 


	2. Aboard The Titanic

LestatLuvr - Thank you! And your story "A Life's Tragedy" is brilliant!  
  
Chapter 2 Aboard the Titanic  
  
Jack Dawson had decided not to stand on the viewing deck and wave to the people on the dock; it would be improper for someone of his class. He was instead sorting out his rooms aboard the ship, which were the best money could buy.  
  
Jack had decided to go to America to make a new business since he had inherited millions. He was a single young man, travelling alone, but he knew he'd have plenty of company on the ship, especially young ladies and possibly their mothers, hoping to suitor him to their daughter.  
  
Back up on the viewing deck Ben was pressed against the railing, gazing down at the faces below him. He suddenly realised how lucky he was, he had won his ticket aboard Titanic in a game of dice the night before.  
  
Ben felt a shudder as the propellers started up and before he could trigger what was happening, the ship was moving, the Titanic was setting to sail and he, Ben Wood, orphan and gutter rat of three years on aboard it. Aboard the biggest ship ever made in the history of man and which was unsinkable. He was leaving the country!  
  
Soon the crowd up on the viewing deck started to disperse, everyone heading below to find their cabins. Ben was suddenly struck by the thought that he'd be sharing with people he didn't know. He didn't know anyone on board, but he'd probably make friends. All the steerage passengers where probably packed in together anyway, as per usual.  
  
Ben stayed up on the viewing deck, even after the crowd had dispersed. He went right up to the front of the ship and simply sat and looked at the waves and the water, which stretched out in front of him.  
  
Finally he stood up and stretched. He knew Titanic was going to dock in Belfast to pick up more passengers before heading out to sea and across to America. He checked his ticket and managed to make his way down to G deck and cabin G60. It was empty and he guessed and his fellow travellers must be getting on at Belfast.  
  
Decided that there wasn't much else to do he claimed a top bunk and settled down for a quick nap, he hadn't slept well curled up in a ball in a corner of the dock last night. He was too worried about his ticket aboard the Titanic and freedom being stolen. Waking up feeling refreshed, Ben grabbed his rucksack and headed back up on to the viewing deck and made his way to the front of the boat.  
  
He sat crossed-legged with his back against the railings and leaned his rucksack beside him, looping his arm through one of the straps so he didn't lose it. He then opened one of the schoolbooks he had got at Master Brenning's place and opened it on his lap. He did want to learn, although he didn't particularly like some subjects.  
  
The book he had grabbed was his Maths book, which was one of his worst subjects and with a groan he settled down to study, knowing he'd need to at least know some things if he would stand a chance of getting a job in America. Although he didn't think that anyone would hire a twelve year old, he'd probably be back to forging on the streets again, but it would be better than life in England, in Master Brenning's orphanage or whatever you could call it.  
  
Ben read through some of his Maths text and decided not to try the exercises set in the book, they could wait until later. Since he was once again heading off into the horizon he decided that he might as well do something he enjoyed. He replaced his Maths book back in his rucksack and took out his sketch pad and some charcoal. Then he settled back and drew what he could see of the Titanic. The smokestacks, the deck and the people wandering about.  
  
He was absorbed in his drawing and only when the wind picked up and dusk began to fall did he realised that night would soon be falling and that they would soon be docking in Belfast before heading out into the open sea, with nothing around them but ocean.  
  
Deciding to skip eating anything and save his money Ben went back to his cabin and sat on the top-bunk that he had claimed for himself. Once more he settled down cross legged and drew a sketch of the cabin, putting in amazing detail, which not many other people seemed to notice. Ben's sketch book consisted of a leather holder with lots of pieces of paper inside, in a rough order because they weren't fastened in properly. Also the leather holder was very thick because of the number of drawings it had in it. Ben remembered everything by drawing pictures of them, he didn't particularly like writing things down that had happened, and he preferred drawing them.  
  
Ben had felt the ship dock at Belfast but hadn't bothered to go up to the deck to see the people getting on, it was getting late now, almost time for the first class to be going in for what they called dinner and then afterwards, for the men, cigars and brandy while the women had tea.  
  
Since they had been docked for a while Ben knew that they would soon be leaving and heading out for the waves, next stop America. He decided to stay in the cabin and see what his fellow roommates where like. He hoped that they were a decent sort.  
  
Soon there were voices in the corridor; some with strong Irish accents, and some seemed to be getting closer to the door. Ben ducked his head and concentrated on putting the final touches on his drawing when the door swung open.  
  
Finally looking up he saw three men getting settled in. He knew that they had probably noticed him and were deciding to ignore him, he was used to it. One man, however, noticed him looking at the three of them, he was the one who had the bunk under his. He didn't appear to know the other two, who left the room without saying a word to either of them. With his sketch book tucked under his arm and a piece of charcoal in his pocket Ben swung himself down from the top bunk.  
  
He was heading for the door when the man called after him with an Irish accent, "You travelling alone, kid?"  
  
"Yeah," Ben turned round to answer.  
  
"Tommy Ryan," the man told him while sticking out his hand. "Looks like we're going to be bunking together for a while."  
  
"Ben Wood," Ben told him whilst shaking the hand offered. And with that, Ben left to go back up onto the viewing deck and to sketch by starlight and watch the fist class passengers go into dinner and then a few taking walks on the deck.  
  
Please, please, please, review, whether it's good or bad! Please! 


	3. The Seeing And A Party

LestatzLuvr - Thank you! And Ben will find some happiness on the ship before it sinks. And as for Tommy, well, he's a likeable enough character!  
  
Chapter 3 The Seeing and a Party  
  
Sat up on deck, looking at the stars, Ben ignored the first class passengers going for strolls up on their deck. He simply contented himself with looking at the stars. He loved the stars, always had. To him, they symbolised freedom and hope, things we he had to believe in to survive. And that was what his days were filled with, just surviving from one day to the next was a profession of it's own in Ben's life, for things could sometimes get rough on the streets, especially in winter.  
  
Finding his eyes straying back down to the deck from the stars, he found them fixed on the first class viewing deck. A young man, obviously very rich, stood leaning on the railing, staring out into the distance. Ben once again looked away. The young man had looked as if he was trying to make a difficult decision, but he couldn't know real hardship, not the type that Ben knew. A first-class man would never know the type of hardship Ben knew. Not unless they were new money or had gone bankrupt. And even then he doubted that they knew what real hardship was.  
  
Drawing his eyes back away from the waves, they once again fixed on the young man. Why was he so drawn to him? There was nothing special about him, he would just be another stuck up, first class passenger who looked down upon the third class, steerage passengers. There was nothing to be drawn to!  
  
He stared back out at the waves, watching them, black from the lack of light, rolling over one another and hearing the faint splash when they hit the side of the ship. The wind was picking up again, causing his hair to be blown back away from his face and Ben could tell that they were heading out to sea, it was going to be very cold up here soon, yet he couldn't tear himself away from the waves and stars, and also that young man, there just seemed to be something about him.  
  
The man in question saw him looking and made eye contact, which Ben quickly broke, it wouldn't do to get on the wrong side of a first class passenger, that would be bad. He stood up quickly, intending to catch some sleep so that he could be up when the sun rose the next day. As he walked away the man called out to him and he broke into a run. He headed quickly back to the cabin and discovered it empty much to his relief. He climbed on to his bunk and stretched out on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
His eyes had just drifted closed when the door banged open and a voice which he recognised as Tommy's announced, "There ya are. It feels like I've been all over this ship looking for ya. Where ya been?"  
  
"Up on deck," Ben told him whilst sitting up. "You were looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, get ya arse moving. There's a party going on and we're a missing it!" Tommy told him whilst dragging him off the bunk and out the cabin.  
  
"Simple asking might get you somewhere," Ben muttered and was greeted by a laugh from Tommy, who he hadn't intended to hear the comment.  
  
"Aye, it might, and same to you," Tommy told him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked, flaring up. Tommy had yet to witness Ben's sharp tongue, which got him in to trouble as often as it got him out of it. He could come up with the most witting comments at the most seemingly inappropriate moments.  
  
"Calm down," Tommy told him. "You just look like the sort who will act first and ask questions later."  
  
"Yeah, well, normally my life depends on it," Ben retorted, giving the older man a glare.  
  
He got back a look of sympathy. "How long you been on your own, kid?" he got asked.  
  
"Since I was nine, when my folks died," Ben told him. Tommy put a comforting arm round his shoulders, Ben shrugged it off. "I don't need sympathy Tommy, I'm used to it." He dropped his gaze to the ground and then up at Tommy before dropping to back to the floor quickly. "But I do need friends," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, you got one here kid, now lets go to that party," Tommy instructed.  
  
"Well, yes sir!" Ben told him whilst saluting before the two burst into laughter and Tommy pushed him into another room in the bowels of the ship where the steerage passengers where located.  
  
There was band playing some upbeat song, people were dancing, laughing, talking and generally having a good time. Ben couldn't help cracking a smile and he also couldn't help noticing that Tommy had gone slightly protective of him and had a tight grip on his shoulder. He could look after himself!  
  
Just then, someone grabbed Tommy, who dragged Ben along with him. "Wheres a ya been?" someone asked.  
  
"Fabrizio! There ya are!" Tommy answered. "And in answer to ya question, I was finding the kid!"  
  
"Kid, what kid?" Fabrizio asked.  
  
Ben sighed. "This Kid!" Tommy told him, motioning to Ben who he still had a tight grip on. "Fabri, this is Ben, Ben this is Fabrizio."  
  
Ben stuck out his hand for Fabrizio to shake, which he did. Ben decided that he couldn't have too many friends in this place.  
  
"So, whos ya travelling with kid?" Fabrizio asked.  
  
"Myself," Ben told him. "But luckily for me I'm bunking with Tommy," Ben grinned up at Tommy and tried to shrug the grip off his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah and you're not getting rid of me," Tommy replied.  
  
"Would now be a good time to say that I think a first class man has a thing against me?" Ben quipped.  
  
"Tell me you're not serious," Tommy told him.  
  
"Erm. I would, but that would be lying. Not that I'd care I was lying but I'm not sure how you'd take it," Ben told him.  
  
"Not very well, now what did you do?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Ben insisted. "And do we have to talk about this right now? We're in a party, and I personally want to have some fun!"  
  
"Oh, very well," and with that said Tommy was dragged off to dance with some single young woman and Fabrizio got both himself and Ben drinks.  
  
Ben didn't care that it was ale, he'd been drinking it since he'd been on his own, and he'd learnt to take what he could get.  
  
As the party warmed up, Ben started to let go and started to enjoy himself. He committed some scenes to memory, so that he could sketch them later, though he knew that he should also do some studying tomorrow, not just sketch, but sketching was so much more pleasant than studying!  
  
Finally the part started to draw to a close and Tommy and Ben went back to their cabin to find the other two occupants asleep. Climbing on to his bunk Ben was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but he knew he'd be up before dawn broke and when it did break he'd be up on the deck to watch it!  
  
Please, please, please review! Please! 


	4. The Meeting

Kat - Thank you for reviewing! More coming up!  
  
LestatzLuvr - Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Becky - Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Chapter 4 The Meeting  
  
Jack Dawson lay on his bed in his luxurious cabin, thinking about the boy he had seen staring at him on the viewing deck earlier. He still wasn't sure why he had called out to the boy, but the boy had bolted as soon as he had done. Probably scared, after all he himself was in first class, where the boy was nothing more than a gutter rat, a steerage passenger. Maybe that was why he was staring, he was in awe that he was on a ship with such people, but why did he seem drawn to the lad?  
  
At the same moment in time, Ben was sleeping peacefully on the bunk above Tommy's without a care in the world. He was heading back out into the horizon, he was free, he could travel around and he'd already made two brilliant friends in Fabrizio and Tommy, even if Tommy was slightly protective of him. He guessed that it came from him travelling alone and them sharing a cabin. Or maybe Tommy was just like that, or even worse, he felt sorry for him, was pitying him, so he'd decided to look out for him in an attempt to make it better. Ben sure hoped not! He hated people's pity and charity. He could manage quite alright by himself, thank you very much! He had been doing it since he was nine and was happy doing it.  
  
Rolling over Ben murmured sleepily and half opened his eyes. Looking out the small porthole they were lucky enough to have, he knew that it was far too early and that dawn wouldn't break for another few hours. Ben was used to waking up every few hours. Out on the streets it was a survival instinct and he would wake every few hours, or at a sudden noise, which could mean trouble, or at a change in temperature, which could affect his health. His senses where used to this and done it automatically, so he guessed that a sudden noise must have awoken him. He shut his eyes again and fell back into a doze.  
  
Two hours later he woke again to see that Tommy had fallen off his bunk and was hopping around the cabin alternatively rubbing his foot and his head. Ben couldn't help it, he broke down into sniggers and memorised the image so that he could sketch it later. This reminded him that he still had the scenes he had memorised from the party last night to sketch. He had one of Tommy being dragged off to dance by a pretty young woman with an look of utter shock on his face, one of Fabrizio playing cards and once of a little girl who he had danced with called Cora.  
  
Once more Ben shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep and about an hour later he opened them again, to discover that the other three occupants of the room still fast asleep. He climbed down off his bunk, grabbed his rucksack and once more headed up to the viewing deck. He knew that Tommy would probably have a fit when he discovered that he wasn't in the cabin when he woke up but that could be dealt with later.  
  
Once up on the viewing deck he sat in the place he now considered his own and began to sketch the memorised scenes. He drew them with amazing accuracy, as if the people were posing for it while he drew, even though it was just from memory, which was why he was actually quite a good artist, but he didn't share that he had this skill with many others, though he had a feeling that Tommy would know that he could draw before the voyage was over and they parted ways. That was if they parted ways in the end, he had a feeling that was Tommy would insist on dragging him along where ever he was going. And heck! Knowing Tommy he would probably know that Ben could sketch before the sunset that night!  
  
And speaking of the sun it was finally starting to rise above the horizon, painting the sky in a blanket of pink and it looked magnificent. Not many passengers, however, had woken up early enough to come up on deck and witness this delight as it was only about quarter to six in the morning. However, Ben did notice one other person on deck, standing quite close to him, watching as the sun appeared bit-by-bit, ready to give another day of service in light and heat to those down on earth.  
  
With a startled gasp, Ben recognised it as the first-class man he had seen on the deck last night, the one who had called out to him as he left. He made to leave now, only to have the man call out to him again. He was about to break into a run when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the man and saw a stern face staring back down at him and he gulped audibly. How was he going to get out of this one? Tommy was going to kill him.  
  
"Haven't you ever been taught not to turn your back on and ignore your elders and betters?" he was asked in a surprising soft voice which still held a taint of malice as the hand on his shoulder transferred to his ear and he was pulled along towards the first class promenade deck.  
  
Once Jack had got the boy back to his own private deck he let him go and sat down. The boy instantly walked over to the railing, to where he could see the sea and the waves.  
  
And freedom in Ben's mind. What did this man want from him? He had to get out of this place. He didn't want to be here, this man couldn't force him! Who did he think he was, dragging him to this place like that, by his ear! He was suddenly glad that it was early and nobody had seen what had happened. Mind you, Ben doubted that the young man would have done that to him if his fellow upper-class passengers where there to witness it.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the man's voice. "Front and centre, you!" he was ordered.  
  
Ben turned around slowly and deciding that he didn't have much of another choice he went and stood in front of the man, who pulled him in between his legs. Ben shifted position slightly so that he was holding his sketchbook behind him with two hands, where he felt that it was relatively safe.  
  
Now that Jack had the boy where he wanted him he realised that the lad hadn't answered his earlier question. "So, are you going to answer my earlier question? You might as well, because you're not going anywhere anytime soon. So hasn't anyone ever taught not to turn your back on and ignore your elders and betters?" Jack asked.  
  
Ben decided that it might be better to err on the side of politeness and answered, "No sir, I've been on my own for three years sir, but there are people on this ship who are probably worried about me now," and with that said Ben dropped the polite act and bolted as fast as he could down to the cabin, where he found Tommy.  
  
"Whoa! What's up with you and where have you been?" Tommy asked and Ben came hurtling into the cabin, slightly panicked.  
  
"I've been up on deck, and you know last night that I thought a first-class passenger had something against me? Well now I know they do because he just hauled me up to his own private deck by my ear and I only just managed to get away!" Ben blurted out.  
  
Tommy just gaped at him as he finished. "What on earth did you do to attract attention to yourself last night? And what where you doing up on the deck at this time, most people have only just started moving!" he asked once he had regained his voice.  
  
"For one, I done nothing to gain attention, I just happened to make eye contact with him once last night, and that was it! For two, I was up on deck this early to watch the sunrise over the waves!" Ben told him, still not at all calm. He climbed onto his bunk and put his sketchbook back into his rucksack, which was still lying on his pillow where he left it.  
  
Jack, meanwhile was making his way into the first class dining area. He would catch up with the boy again later, no doubt he would go back up onto the deck, he seemed to like it up there.  
  
Walking into the room, Jack was immediately greeted by two friends he had already made on the voyage; Caledon Hockley and his fiancée, Rose. He was invited to eat with them and Rose's mother Ruth. He gladly accepted, it was not much fun eating alone and anyone could tell by looking how in love Caledon and Rose were. It was clear that Caledon would give Rose the world if she asked for it. Or if she didn't, in that matter.  
  
Ruth was asking him if he had his eyes on any young lady, to which he answered that regrettably he didn't and that he was travelling alone. He was then promptly invited to dine with them that evening, and he couldn't turn down the offer.  
  
Caledon was also thrilled at this turn of events. Jack Dawson was the richest man aboard the ship, and having him dine with them would make him look extremely good. Not that Caledon Hockley was short of money. He already had a beautiful engagement present for his Rose.  
  
Presently breakfast drew to an end, with everyone going his or her separate ways. Jack headed back up to his private deck to see if he could catch that steerage boy again.  
  
Ben was in fact on deck, but not near the front of the ship. He was on the third class deck, sat near Tommy and Fabrizio. Cora, the little girl he had danced with at the party, was also near by and Ben was sketching her and her father, although they didn't know it.  
  
He was doing his very best not to let Tommy and Fabrizio see what he was doing, he had told them he was studying. Presently he heard a voice. "You have a lot of talent." He glanced up and saw Tommy and Fabrizio deep in a game of cards and Cora and her Father hadn't moved. So who had spoke? He glanced around and couldn't see anyone. He shook his head to clear it.  
  
"How's the studying coming along over there?" Tommy called to him.  
  
Ben put the finishing touches onto his drawing and put it in his folder before answering. "I'm giving up!" He put his sketchbook back in his rucksack and went and joined Tommy and Fabrizio. "Whatever you're playing, deal me in!"  
  
And from his hiding place, Jack frowned disapprovingly as Ben began to gamble, though mostly he won.  
  
All to soon, though not soon enough for Jack, it was time for lunch and Tommy and Fabrizio headed below deck. Ben went and stood by the rail, telling them that he'd be down in a minute. With that, Cora and her father also left.  
  
Seizing his chance, Jack grabbed the boy by the hand and managed to pull the boy back to his cabin. Ben was too shocked to make any fuss until they were back in Jack's cabin. Anger overflowed him, this was the second time that this man had practically kidnapped him! And he wasn't standing for it! Not at all.  
  
"Don't even think about starting up," the man told him dryly and Ben shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
Then he opened it again. "And why in all hell do I have to do as you say?" he hissed.  
  
"Language!" the man scolded him and gave him a light clip around the ear. "And on the question of you obeying me, one because I out rank you and two because I can make your stay here very unpleasant!"  
  
"And what do you want with me?!" Ben asked, folding his arms and glaring.  
  
Wow, that was a long chapter! Please, please, please review! 


	5. Lessons and Dining

LestatzLuvr - Thanks and more Cal soon!  
  
CJD - Thanks, sorry this took so long!  
  
Chapter 5 Lessons And Dining  
  
"What do I want with you? Hmm. Good question, what do you think?"  
  
"How should I know?!"  
  
"Tone," he was warned.  
  
Ben stood glaring daggers at Jack. He really did not like this man. "Why should I know why you've dragged me down here? If you don't know either then you're obviously off your head and I'll just go back to Tommy and Fabri, now."  
  
"One more comment like that and the only place you'll be going is over the desk to feel my belt," he was told calmly, although with a hint of steel.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
And the next thing Ben knew was that his world had shifted and a line of pure fire was spreading across his backside. Then his world rightened itself again and he was facing a slightly determined, slightly coolly calm and a slightly angry young man.  
  
"Ok, so maybe you would, I was wrong, it happens," Ben whispered, more to himself than the young man but he heard him anyway.  
  
Ben now found the carpet very interesting and was busy studying the complex design, willing to look anywhere apart from at the young man who had brought him down to his first class suite for reasons unknown to Ben.  
  
Jack Dawson bent down slightly, so that he was roughly at eye-level with the young boy who kept catching his attention for some reason. The boy however was busy studying the carpet and obviously had no desire to look at him.  
  
Jack put his hand under the boys chin and gently raised it so that he had to look him in the eyes. "Do you know who I am, little one?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, Sir," Ben answered, not willing to anger the man again.  
  
"I'm Jack Dawson," Jack told him.  
  
Ben's mouth almost dropped, he managed to stop himself just in time. As in, Jack Dawson, the richest person on board, he wanted to ask, but he didn't dare. He did not want to feel that belt again anytime soon!  
  
Normally he prided himself for speaking his mind and his witty clever comments, but not many people threatened him with a belt. The shock must have shown in his eyes though, for Jack chuckled slightly.  
  
"And you are?" he prompted.  
  
"Ben Wood," Ben told him.  
  
"Right then, and that's Ben and not Benjamin?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what I was christened, Sir," Ben told him truthfully. "My parents died when I was nine and they always just used to call me Ben. It could be short for Benjamin, but I'm not sure."  
  
"No matter then. You shall just be Ben for now," Jack told him.  
  
Jack then noticed that Ben was still clutching his rucksack tightly. He gently removed it from the boy's hands. "We'll just place this over here, alright?" Jack checked whilst laying Ben's rucksack on the desk chair.  
  
Ben just nodded, not brave enough to disagree and not at all being his usual self. This man done something to him that demanded him to obey him.  
  
Jack placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and led him through to the bathroom, to clean him up a bit. The boy didn't protest once. Ben was still too scared of Jack's belt. No one had ever dared belt him before because of the way he was so self-spoken, so self-assured He'd challenge people into doing what they had said they would and because of his manner, none of them ever dared. Until he met Jack that was.  
  
The next thing Ben knew, when his brain finally started working again and he didn't just follow Jack's directions blindly anymore, he was sat at the desk, dressed smartly and working on some Maths problems.  
  
Jack was sat near-by, reading through something.  
  
Ben put down his pen and stood up, quite suddenly. What was he doing here?! He didn't belong here!  
  
Jack had also started at Ben's sudden movement.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked as Ben moved towards the door, managing to snag his rucksack on the way.  
  
"Back to where I belong," Ben answered, quite rudely, reaching to open the door.  
  
Before he had even got the door handle turned, Jack had him by the ear and had hauled him back into the room.  
  
A few minutes later Ben found himself face down over Jack's lap whilst Jack's palm descended onto his backside very briskly for what seemed to be quite a long time to Ben.  
  
By the time Jack allowed him to stand up, Ben's backside was stinging and tears where running in rivets down his freshly cleaned cheeks. "I'm sorry," Ben whispered, not even sure why he was apologising.  
  
Jack wiped some of his tears away and Ben went to rub his stinging backside but Jack's next command stopped him. "Hands on your head, young one."  
  
Ben done as instructed and Jack placed him with his nose in a corner so that if anyone entered they would instantly know that he was in trouble. Jack then checked over the work Ben had done, after putting the boy's rucksack back on a shelf.  
  
"Are you going to behave now?" Jack asked him sometime later.  
  
"Yes Sir," Ben answered, shuffling his feet slightly, still facing the corner.  
  
"Good, now go and get washed up for dinner, we are dining with Caledon Hockley and his fiancée, Rose, along with Rose's mother Ruth. You must be on your best behaviour, and let me do the talking," Jack instructed him.  
  
"Yes Sir," Ben answered obediently and went and washed his face and hands. He then done something he never thought he would do. He put a smooth side parting in his hair. He thought he looked stupid but Jack seemed pleased with it.  
  
All to soon for Ben they were on their way to the Dining Hall.  
  
Please, please, please review! 


	6. Of Dinner and Sleeping

Ok, I'm sorry its so short – I got writers block at the end and just decided to post it as it was. I would be very grateful for feedback!  
  
NirvanaRawkz – Thanks, sorry this took so long.  
  
MovieDreamer – Believe me, there will me drama coming up, when I can find time to write!  
  
Jacks Baby – wish granted! Here's Ben at dinner!  
  
It seemed like his every nightmare were coming true. Here he was, sat in a smart suit with a part neatly in his hair, as what seemed to be, a load of first-class women talked and flirted with his self-appointed guardian. At least, that was how Jack was passing him off, as a project that would help him to gain money. And the worst part about all of this was that the mothers of the ladies talking with Jack were fussing and cooing over him, in an obvious attempt to get into Jack's good books. Now normally, Ben would have snapped something at them and walked off, but his fear of Jack was still too great, he didn't dare do anything anymore it seemed. What he wouldn't have done to be back in the steerage-class with Tommy, Fabri and Cora. At least he knew where he fit in down there and he actually had a purpose, in a roundabout way. More often than not, and he'd only been on the ship for little over a day, he played babysitter to Cora. He'd looked after two Irish kids as well that morning, before he'd managed to get himself kidnapped by Jack that is.  
  
Although he tried not to show it, Ben was tired. It had been a long day now he was looking back on it and he wanted nothing more than to surrender himself to sleep. The conversation took another turn and the women left him alone and stopped fussing as they drank their tea. Ben found himself sat near Cal and Rose and he just blinked tiredly at them, causing Rose to smile. Caledon fondly ruffled his hair. He didn't know what Jack's motives where, but Cal liked the kid, and he was already acting like he was one of their class, so no one need know any different. Presently, Cal felt a slight weight on his shoulder and looked up from his conversation with Rose, the two of them being in their own little world. What he saw when he looked at his shoulder made him smile. Ben was asleep, and was using him as a pillow. Rose giggled softly and smiled at the sight.  
  
Jack was still in a conversation with a couple of young ladies, but Cal and Rose finally managed to get his attention. Jack couldn't help smiling when he saw Ben asleep on Cal, but he couldn't help wondering how long Ben had been there. Jack knew in that moment that Cal and Rose were going to make wonderful parents one day, far better than him himself would ever be. Jack crouched next to the sleeping form of Ben and gently shook him on the shoulder. Ben's eyes fluttered open slightly, but in the next instant Jack wondered whether he had seen the movement at all. Sighing quietly, he gently picked the lad up, who was surprisingly light for his twelve years of age, but then again, Ben had been living on the streets by himself for three years, so Jack didn't imagine that he always got enough to eat.  
  
Once reaching his cabin, Jack gently laid Ben down on the couch, careful not to wake the boy. He then removed Ben's shoes and socks and tucked a blanket around him, before leaving the room quietly, to seek his own bed. 


End file.
